The New Kid On The Block
by TheShipper123
Summary: Percy is the new kid with an overworked mom. Annabeth is the smartest girl in town with an abusive father. What happens when their paths cross? Rated T for later chapters and language.
1. The New Boy

Annabeth's day started normal. She woke up early and snuck out of the house before anyone else woke up. Her step-brothers were snoring upstairs, and her dad and mom- step-mom- were still asleep upstairs. She was in her normal orange t-shirt with the name of her summer camp across the front, ripped jeans, and a pale green hoodie to finish the outfit. When she looked at her reflection, she saw a bit of orange peaking out under her jacket. She pulled it down absentmindedly.

It was just like any other day. The only difference was the looming threat of the new kid the principal had announced the day before. She tugged absentmindedly a strand of curly blond hair that had fallen from the braid hanging down her back, tucked inside her t-shirt. She walked faster, until she reached her bus stop. That was where she saw him.

* * *

Percy was sitting at the bench behind the sign announcing the bus stop location when he heard footsteps. He was the only one there, that he knew of. Then, he heard a soft voice humming a song. He recognized it as Tell Me Something I Don't Know. He only knew it because his mom listened to it as she cooked. He ignored the new arrival, staring down at his feet and fiddling with his shirt sleeve. Finally, he looked up.

He swept his black hair out of his face, and his sea green eyes met silvery gray ones.

* * *

He was gorgeous. Annabeth was all but hypnotized by his windblown black hair and green eyes- no, they couldn't be described as green, they were like whirlpools in the ocean, dragging you into the depths and sending you out out of sorts and confused. But she wasn't confused. She knew what was right, and that was was her ending up with him. She sat beside him, and he tensed up.

* * *

 _She sat down._ Inside, he was panicking, screaming out, but outside, he was able to stay mostly calm. The only thing that he couldn't prevent was his reflexive "tense-up". His mom moved the family around a lot- she was constantly getting odd jobs in new areas- so Percy was used to the new kid drill. The first person to talk to him was the bully. But he couldn't imagine this girl having a dark side.

If it wasn't for a curl of blond hair hanging down in front of her ear, he would have thought she had cut her hair short, not even below her ears. As it was, though, he saw that her hair was longer that shoulder length, going nearly halfway down her back. She looked into his eyes, and he saw how enchanted she was. He had never understood why people stared at him like that. He wasn't special at all. He looked away, his face turning slightly pink. He hid his blush in his sweater hood, pulling the tassels and closing the hood front.

* * *

Annabeth looked away sadly. She had intimidated him. As he hid himself behind his hood, she realized the intensity of her stare.

"So.. My name is Annabeth. Not Anna. Not Beth. Annabeth."

"Hi Annabeth. My name is Perseus. I usually go by Percy."

"Where are you from, Percy?"

"I was born in New York, but my mom travels around a lot. She works weird jobs, and they land her in place all over America."

"Why does your mom do all the work?"

"My dad left us when I was just a baby, and my step-dad was kicked out when my mom found out that he was a huge jerk."

"Oh." Annabeth felt stupid. Smartest girl in school, highest grade in all advanced classes, but she felt stupid.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault for asking." Percy saw that she felt bad.

"Yes it is."

"No. There's no way you could have known."

At that point, a boy with curly brown hair and eyes with a mischievous gleam in his eyes ran up. He had dirt smeared across his cheek, grease on his nose, and he wore brown overalls over a dirty white shirt.

"Hey Leo." Annabeth greeted him.

Percy looked at the boy.

"Oh. Percy, this is Leo Valdez. Leo, this is Percy- I don't know your last name."

"Jackson."

"Percy Jackson."

"Hey, Percy."

Percy inclined his head in a _hey_ gesture.

* * *

At that moment, the bus pulled up. Annabeth stepped in, then Leo, and finally, Percy. Annabeth sat in the front, near the window, Leo sat next do her, and Percy wandered off to the back.

"Poor new kid." Leo sighed.

"Someone should really go sit with him."

"Don't look at me." Leo had already pulled a small contraption out of his jacket and was fiddling with it. Annabeth sighed and slipped past him. Looking behind her, she saw Leo's girlfriend, Calypso, taking her place.

* * *

"You shouldn't sit there." Percy looked up to see Annabeth standing next to where he was sitting. "That seat belongs to Octavian. Total jerk, and a blockhead. Come on, I'll show you where the open seats are."

"Okay." Percy stood up and followed Annabeth back to the front. They ended up across the isle from Leo and a slender girl with light brown hair twisted back on the top of her head.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"I really appreciate your help with all of this. I'm used to being the new kid, but I've never had someone so eager to hang out and show me around. So, thank you."

"It's nothing, really. Any time you need anything, just let me know, okay?" she visibly blushed.

"Okay." He replied gratefully. He noticed the way her gorgeous silver eyes acknowledged the scene passing by as the bus began to move. _How does she not know how beautiful she is?_

* * *

As the bus began to move, Annabeth stared out the window. She watched the way the trees flashed in and out of view behind buildings that all but blocked the forest and hill that held her summer camp.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you and your mom are going to be staying in town for a while?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just outside of town, there is a forest. My summer camp is there. I was wondering if you were planning to ask Chi- Mr. Brunner if you qualify."

"I might check it out." She smiled slightly.


	2. Stay With Me

Percy stepped off of the bus, and nearly gasped at what lay before him. The high school looked like a maze.

"Come on, Percy. I'll show you around." He nodded and followed Annabeth.

"Where's your first class?" she asked.

"I have Ancient Mythology with Mr. Brunner- hey, isn't he the guy you mentioned on the bus?"

"That's not important. Where is the class?"

"Oh. West wing. Room 16."

"Ah. This way. It just happens I have advanced Architecture a few rooms away with Mrs. Flutteworth."

* * *

"This is Mr. Brunner's room. My class gets out at the same time as yours, so I can show you where your next one is also."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"Anytime." She turned and walked down the hallway, blushing.

Advanced Architecture was fun. Annabeth designed a skyscraper on the computer, then created a small model out of toothpicks.

* * *

Percy's class with Mr. Brunner was normal. He learned about Chiron's relationship with Kronos. Apparently, he had arrived at the beginning of the Greek Mythology unit. After class, he ran into Annabeth near her locker.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth." Annabeth looked up and saw Percy.

"Hey, Percy. Do you have Arithmetic next?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You dropped your class schedule in the hall, remember? I saw your class list when I handed it back to you. Come on. It's this way."

They began to walk along.

* * *

Percy's class went by quickly. Mrs. Dodds, his teacher, didn't call on him, so he sat in the back and tried to pay attention.

* * *

Annabeth's class went by quickly. Mrs. Stoll, her teacher, called her up to solve an equation on the board, and she beat the previous record time to solve it by ten seconds. Before she knew it, her class was over, and she was leading Percy to the lunchroom.

* * *

"This way." Annabeth was walking quickly down the hall, and Percy had trouble keeping up.

"How do you move so fast?"

Annabeth shrugged, but slowed down. Soon Percy was walking next to her instead of behind.

"So, what's for lunch today?"

"Lasagna. Don't eat it. It sucks."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime."

Percy followed Annabeth to the lunch line. After they were served, they both tossed out all of their food and got some snacks from the vending machine.

"Come on, Percy. You can sit with my friends and I."

"Again, thanks."

Percy followed Annabeth to a table in the middle of the room. Sitting there, was a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes, a girl with choppy brown hair, who was seriously beautiful, a girl that looked kind of Gothic, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, a boy with the same blue eyes, but with blond hair, a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair and hazelnut eyes, a Chinese-American boy with a burly body and a babyish face, A girl with light brown hair and almond eyes, the boy, Leo from the bus,a girl with dark black braided hair and dark black eyes, and a boy with olive skin, midnight black hair, and coal black eyes.

"Percy, this is Rachel," she gestured to the redhead. "Piper," the girl with the choppy brown hair. "Thalia," the goth. "Jason, Thalia's brother," the blond. "Hazel" the girl with dark skin. "Frank," the Chinese-American boy. "Calypso, Leo's girlfriend," the girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Reyna," the dark haired girl with dark eyes. "Her boyfriend Nico," the boy with dark hair and dark eyes. "And you know Leo from the bus. Everyone, this is Percy, the new kid."

"Hi Percy." everyone chorused.

"Sup?" Percy sat down, and Annabeth sat beside him.

"Where are you from?" Jason asked. He was muscular, Percy could see, and he was wearing a football jersey.

"I was born in New York, but my mom moves us around a lot. I just came here from Texas."

"Wow, you must have seen a lot of different places, huh?" Piper asked, absentmindedly braiding a small section of her brown hair.

"Yeah. It was kind of hard, leaving so many amazing places, though. But hey, that's in the past. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"That's good." at that moment, the bell wrang.

"Come in." Piper said, standing up. "P.E's next. Soccer day. My favorite."

Everyone else stood and followed her out to the field behind the school. The coach was finishing setting up the soccer nets.

"Hello class." he said. Percy suddenly noticed how short he was. Barely five feet tall!

"Good morning Coach Hedge." the class chorused, sounding bored.

"As you know, today is soccer day. Team captains are Piper and Octavian. Choose your teams!"

On Piper's team were Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Leo, Reyna, and Nico. On Octavian's team were kids named Connor, Travis, Luke, Selina, Charles, Ethan, Katy, Brian, Maya, Lewis, and George. (AN: I made up some names and used some from the books.)

* * *

Soccer was okay. Piper and Percy scored most of the goals, but their team won. Annabeth was relieved when it was finally over. She grabbed one of the wet towels in a crate by the benches and mopped her face gratefully. Percy walked up beside her and grabbed a towel of his own.

"I didn't know you were that good." Annabeth commented.

"I was the star athlete at my old school." he replied proudly.

"Not impressed. The gloating doesn't help you much. It's like you have seaweed for a brain."

"What would you do in this situation, Wise Girl?"

"I wouldn't be in this situation. You may be athletic, but I'm the brains of this school. She gently elbowed him, and walked away, leaving him shocked and speechless.

* * *

"Why did I have to say that?" Percy was walking home after school, still thinking about his conversation with Annabeth.

"Girls really hate boys who gloat. I would know." Percy jumped and looked behind him.

"Hey, Leo. You surprised me."

"I saw that. Listen, Annabeth really hates the guys who say they're better than everyone else. Just a friendly warning: dial it down, 'kay?"

"Okay. Thanks man."

"Anytime. Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Leo."

* * *

Annabeth exited the park. She had been there for hours, since school got out. The sun was setting as she made her way to her front door. She walked into the house to find her father waiting for her.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the par-"

"Tell me when you go somewhere! I was worried sick!" his hand came down across her cheek. She gasped and stumbled, falling to the floor. He kicked her until she felt like she was one big bruise. One blow landed on her nose. She heard a sickening crack, and blood trickled to the floor. The force of impact left her head spinning. She curled into a ball, and the kicking continued. She should have expected this. Ever since he had met Annabeth's step-mom, her dad had been giving into her hatred for Annabeth. He beat her nearly every day. She stood as soon as the dizzying feeling was gone.

"You can worry again!" she screamed. She threw the door open, running out.

"Annabeth, don't you-" Annabeth shut the door, cutting him off. The cold air nipped at her nose, and her cheek burned where his hand had met her face.

"I don't care what happens, I'm never going back there."

* * *

Percy stepped out of the house. The sun was setting, and he had just finished his homework. He breathed in the crisp, cold air.

"Mom, I'm going on a walk!"

"Okay Percy! Don't stay out to late!"

Percy started down the road, marveling at how peaceful everything was. He walked strait until he heard crying in an alleyway. It sounded familiar, but different at the same time. He grabbed his phone from his pocked to use as a flashlight, and walked towards the continuous sobbing. He saw Annabeth sitting at the end of the gap between the buildings. She was bruised badly, and without her jacked, he saw scars on her arms. She was sitting against a brick wall, her face burred in her knees.

"Are you okay?" She looked up as Percy sat down, and he saw that her cheek was red, and her nose was bleeding.

"P-Percy?" her chest rose and fell quickly, and she was shaking.

"Annabeth, I'm right here."

She curled up against him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Annabeth, can you stand?" she got shakily to her feet, and immediately collapsed into his arms. Her eyes closed. He felt for a heartbeat. It was quick, but existant. _She's okay, but she's unconcious._ Percy held her above the ground, bridal style, and ran to his house.

"Mom! Help! It's an emergency!" Sally Jackson ran into the living room as Percy slammed the door behind him..

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I found her crying in the alley! She looked like this, then she just collapsed!"

"Lay her on the couch! I'll call the ambulence!"

"Stay with me Annabeth." Percy whispered as he lay her down. "Everything will be okay."


	3. It Happens Again

Annabeth opened her eyes, and the bright light stung.

"Wherespercy?" she mumbled, her words running together. Voices she didn't recognize talked in hushed voices.

"Percy?"

"Isn't he the one who brought her here?"

"Call him!"

"Hurry!"

The voices fell silent. A door opened and closed. She couldn't see anything but white light. She closed her eyes again, and soon, she was asleep.

* * *

The phone wrang as Percy was leaving the house to go to school. For a week, he had tried to pretend that everything was fine.

"Percy, can you get the phone?" Sally called from upstairs.

"Sure! I'm early anyway!" he ran back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the home of Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I'm Percy."

"Percy, this is the town hospital's head doctor. It's about Annabeth." Percy blanched.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" he took the phone away from his ear and covered the mouthpiece. "Mom, it's the hospital! Something's up with Annabeth!" Upstairs, he heard something fall to the floor, then his mom charged down the stairs.

"Percy, give me the phone." he reluctantly obliged.

"Hello, this is Percy's mother. What's the problem?" A ten seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Yes, of course. I understand completely. He'll be right there." fear twisted Percy's stomach into knots as his mom hung up the phone.

"Percy, you need to go to the hospital. Annabeth woke up, and she wants you there right away."

"She's okay?"

"She's much better. I'll call the school." she handed him some money. "This is for the cab. Hurry!"

Percy ran out of the house and hailed a cab, handing the cabby the money his mom gave him and telling him the destination. The last thing he saw before the cab started to move was his mom standing in the doorway with the phone to her ear.

* * *

Annabeth woke up when a hand gently grabbed hers.

"Annabeth?" she opened her eyes and sat up. She immediately regretted the decision. She winced as her entire body felt like it was exploding.

"Don't move. You're still hurt."

She ignored him, kicking off the blankets. Someone had changed her into a hospital gown, exposing fresh cuts on her legs from her father's soccer cleats. He didn't even play. He just kept them around for abusive purposes.

The doctor came in with a look of worry on his face.

"Annabeth, you've healed a lot. You have to go home now. You've been here so many times in so many life threatening situations, I'm afraid we can't treat you anymore. This is the last time s"

Annabeth felt disappointed. She had never wanted to go back.

* * *

Percy watched as Annabeth walked down the stairs to the waiting room after changing into her old clothes again.

"I hope she'll be okay." he mumbled. He suddenly had an idea. He ran down the stairs after Annabeth.

"Annabeth, let me come with you! I need to know that you make it there alright!"

"Okay, but let me warn you. My dad is a total asshole."

"Understood."

* * *

Annabeth opened the door when the cab came to a stop.

"Don't come inside unless something really bad happens Percy, okay?"

"Alright. I'll just watch through the windows."

"Just, be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about you."

Annabeth nodded and stepped inside.

* * *

Percy positioned himself at the window. He watched Annabeth's dad's face twist into a mask of rage as she walked inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BITCH!?"

"I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL, THANKS TO Y-!"

He swung his hand, and it collided with her face once again. She fell to the floor. While she was recovering, he slid into a pair of cleats by the door. A second to late, Percy realized what he was planning to do. Instead of normal cones, thick sewing needles stuck out of the bottom. Annabeth screamed as they sunk into her legs. Her father dealt another blow, this time through her stomach. He kicked her and scratched her at an amazing speed, so quickly that she was covered in blood by the time Percy made it to the doorframe.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Don't tell me how to parent, child." he wasn't yelling anymore. His voice was low, like a growl. He suddenly threw himself at Percy. When Percy stepped out of the way, he directed his attention to Annabeth, who was trying to drag herself away. He grabbed a knife from the counter and threw it. It sliced across both of her ankles, almost to the bone. Percy lunged while his back was turned.

He landed on Annabeth's dad's back, knocking him off balance. He hit the floor, and Percy rolled of. He stopped next to Annabeth, panting. He regained his energy quickly, and was running towards the door with Annabeth clutched to his chest before Mr. Chase could get up. He rushed her back to his house. Not wanting to bother his mom, who was upstairs sleeping, he lay Annabeth, who was still conscious, on the couch and grabbed the medical kit.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered as he knelt down beside her.

"What is it?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Come on, you know."

"No, I don't. Most people I don't know that well would just leave me." there were tears streaming down her cheeks, into her still-open cuts.

"But I do know you well. And you know me more than anyone else."

Annabeth winced as Percy began to wrap a the bandage around her one of her ankle cuts.

"Annabeth, you're going to be okay."

He began to wrap another bandage around her other ankle.

"How- how do you know?"

"I just know, okay? I'm sure of it."

Percy began to treat the other scratches and punctures. By the time he finished, it was nearly midnight.

* * *

"It hurts!" Annabeth cringed as Percy rubbed Neosporin on a puncture that went deep into her leg.

"Sh. It's going to be okay." Percy's voice was soothing, and before she knew it, Annabeth had drifted off to sleep.


	4. Back At School

Percy woke early as the first light of sunrise licked at his eyelids. He sat up groggily, pushing the blankets off and walking to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and changed into a light blue t-shirt with a squid design on the front, and some jeans. Percy made a failed attempt at combing his messy hair. Then he walked downstairs, slowing down as he passed Annabeth, still asleep on the couch. She looked peaceful, with her softened features surrounded by a curtain of thick blond hair.

Mrs. Jackson was waiting in the kitchen, with blue eggs on the table. Percy started towards the chair at the head.

"Percy, don't sit down yet. I need you to wake Annabeth."

"Okay mom."

Percy walked back to the living room, running his hand softly along Annabeth's cheek. She flinched, sitting bolt upright.

"Percy!" she seamed startled, not mad.

"Sorry, Wise Girl. Didn't mean to wake you up like that."

"Like that?"

"Yeah. My mom wanted me to wake you up. She made blue eggs."

"Blue eggs?" Annabeth was clearly still half asleep, as she was rubbing her eyes. Percy laughed.

"You'll see. Come on. Um, do you have anything to change into?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Eh. I could lend you a shirt, and my mom has a pair of sweat pants that are to small for her. Um, sorry if the shirt's a little big, by the way."

"'S okay Percy. Thanks."

"For the shirt? Or..."

"For helping me, Seaweed brain. When you found me."

"You looked like you'd been hit by a tornado of glass and pitchforks." he recalled. "So, any scars?"

"I don't know yet. Probably all of those gashes on my arms and legs. Have you got anything long sleeved?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'll grab something after breakfast. Come on."

* * *

Breakfast was interesting. Percy wasn't kidding about blue eggs.

"Why blue?" she asked as she sat down.

"Because it's Percy's favorite color. And, I had a fight with his Step-father about whether or not food could be blue. Ever since then, all of the food in the house has been blue."

"Makes sense." Annabeth nodded along.

"Hey mom?" Percy changed the subject. "Do you still have those sweat pants? The ones that were too small?"

Mrs. Jackson gave him a funny look, but nodded.

"Annabeth needs them." he explained quickly. "She doesn't have anything to change into."

"Okay then. I'll go fish them out of the closet. I'll be right back." Percy nodded, glancing at Annabeth.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a plow. But I'm used to it. He's never attacked me like that before, though..." Annabeth trailed off, looking thoughtful. She watched as Percy cleared his plate and set it in the sink.

"I'll go get you that shirt now." he walked out, and she heard him start to run, pounding up the stairs. Annabeth bit back a laugh, but still choked on her blue eggs. Mrs. Jackson walked in with the pants as she was setting her plate in the sink on top of Percy's.

"Here you are. Sorry. It took my a while to find them."

"It's okay, Mrs. Jackson."

"Please, call me Sally. I insist."

"Okay, thank you Sally. Nope, doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Okay, just Mrs, Jackson then." f

Percy stampeded down the stairs- Annabeth could hear it from the kitchen as Mrs. Jackson handed her the sweat pants.

"Here you go, Annabeth. I couldn't find one with long sleeves. Sorry about that." Percy ran into the room and tossed the shirt. It landed over Annabeth's head. She snorted as she pulled it off of her face. It was blue (what did he own that wasn't?) and had no design.

"It's okay. Thanks Percy."

"Anytime." Annabeth sighed.

"Annabeth, honey, is something wrong? Mrs. Jackson looked concerned.

"Just the looming threat of going home. I can't borrow your clothes forever."

"Annabeth, you don't have to go home at all. Percy and I will take you out to get some more outfits after school. How does that sound?"

"Really, you don't have to do this. He's still my dad. Sooner or later, he's going to call the police, accuse you of kidnapping, and beat me for letting myself be taken."

"No." Percy slammed his fist down on the table, and both of the girls jumped. "I'll report it to the police, and they'll take your family away to jail. I won't just let you almost die every time you stay five minutes after curfew." He stood and walked over to where the home phone sat on the counter. "What's your dad's name?"

"Fredrick Chase."

"Thanks." He dialed three numbers before hitting the "call" button. No doubt, he had called 9-1-1.

* * *

After two rings, a man with a deep voice answered the phone.

"What's the emergency?"

"I'd like to report a case of child abuse."

"Who is the accused?"

"Fredrick Chase. His daughter, Annabeth, nearly dies anytime she breaks any of his out of line rules. He's sliced her with a knife, kicked her with a soccer cleat with big fat sewing needles sticking out of the bottom, and nearly broken her nose. If that's not a crime, I don't know what is."

"Address?"

Percy gave Annabeth's address.

"Percy! My step-mom does that also!" Annabeth reported. Percy changed his voice to one that showed that he meant buisness.

"Mr. Chase's actions are mirrored by his second wife."

"They will both be reported immediately. You don't need to worry anymore."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm a woman."

"Really?" (AN: sorry guys! I couldn't resist adding that scene! For those of you who don't know, that is from Raccoon Man on Youtube. I couldn't stop myself! LOL!)

The man- woman- whatever, at the other end of the line hung up, and Percy set the phone back down.

"They've both been reported. Come on, Annabeth. The bus will come by the bus stop in ten minutes."

"Crap!" Annabeth carried the clothes she had borrowed into the bathroom, cursing in another language: Greek, maybe?

She came out two minutes later, her hair more or less combed and pulled back into a messy ponytail, and most of her bandages showing, even with the sleeves of the baggy shirt going nearly halfway to her elbows. Thin white lines ran up and down her arms. _Scars._ Percy realized. _From the other times her dad punished her._ She noticed him staring, and tried to hide them under her hands, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. Some scars were longer, and nearly ran the length of her arms. She glanced at him, and managed a small smile.

"Come on." she told him. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss the bus. Good thing I left my backpack in my locker!" Percy followed her out, and they managed to make it to the bus stop just as the bus showed up.

"I hear the bus got better seats!" Percy heard whispers as they boarded the bus. He wasn't the only one who gasped at the seat upgrade: The leather had been replaced, and each row, on each side of the isle, allowed three people instead of two. Percy and Annabeth found an empty seat-section near the back, just as they started to move. Percy sat by the window, and Annabeth sat next to him. Percy was very nervous about how close their legs were, but he didn't want to move away.

* * *

The bus lurched to a stop three blocks away. The first one on was Leo. He sat next to Annabeth.

"Why weren't you at our bus stop today?" Annabeth asked.

"I missed the bus. Had to run through a ton of alleyways to make it to this stop on time. I have to say, Calypso was really surprised to see me at her stop."

Annabeth noticed her staring at her arms. She tried to hide some of the bandages, and he whistled.

"What happened now? You were out longer than usual this time."

"My dad again. He beat me for staying out late, then again for not telling him where I was while I was _unconscious_ at the hospital for nearly a week."

"Again?"

"Wait, this has happened before?" Percy cut in.

"Yeah. Last time she stayed with me while she recovered. Time before, she stayed with her cousin, Magnus, and her Aunt Natalie, while they were in town, and before that, Piper and these other kids from school, Selina Beauregard and her boy friend Charles Beckendorf nursed her back to help at Selina's house. None of them would leave her side until she opened her eyes. She's friends with almost everyone, and they're all real concerned, but we gave up on calling the police. They said that it was 'his right to raise his child the way he wanted to' and some shit like that. Ugh, Annabeth wouldn't let me find and strangle them. She also wouldn't let me strangle her dad."

"He's a big guy. I can understand her not wanting her friends to get hurt."

"Yeah, while, until I helped her out, I was just the annoying prankster. We weren't exactly on good terms then."

"You swapped my science project with a picture of you in the bathtub!"

"Ew. Damn, Leo, you were really desperate for a lady friend." (AN: Here it comes! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!)

"Well, all da ladies love Leo." he wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth until she punched him in the arm. Hard. At that moment, the school came to its final stop: the school. The taste of dread filled Annabeth's mouth, and her stomach twisted into knots as the doors opened.


End file.
